Hiding for a Living
by Dikrats1234
Summary: They didn't deserve what happened to them, they were only trying to protect him. And now he had this new life, new identity. All so the person who did this wouldn't find him. MERTHER! ModernAU! MERLIN!HIDDEN! PROTECTIVE!ARTHUR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

Hello! So this is my first Merlin fanfic! I have been wanting to write one for a while. So few things:

1. This is a Modern AU where Merlin is in the Witness Protection program.

2. I do not live in England so my terminology might be wrong, if you do or know the correct on, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know. Also, if you know how the education system works please message me! (I googled stuff).

3. This is not Beta'd if you would like to, please message me.

4. **Warnings: **Violence, M/M, MERTHER, possible smut? (later), Strong Language.

and lastly!

**Disclaimer: **IDOM!

and on we go!

* * *

"Let's go over this one more time. Your name?" his new mom, Julie said. Julie was great. She was trained by the military and he knew that she would help keep him safe, but she wasn't Hunith, wasn't his mother.

"Michael Morgan" replies Merlin whose blue eyes are staring at his thumbs  
"And you are from where?"  
"A small village in Mercia"  
"Good. I know that this situation isn't the best, but we need to keep you safe. After what happened to your parents and sister, and until we find who did it, this is what must be done."

Merlin nodded and sighed. He missed his parents and his sister Freya. They didn't deserve what happened to them, they were only trying to protect him. And now he had this new life, new identity. All so the person who did this wouldn't find him.

"Tomorrow you will be starting Sixth form at Camelot, it's one of the top schools in England and has good security security. Lancelot here will be there with you, just as a precaution. Don't worry Merlin. You are safe now."

"Thanks Julie," Merlin responded softly. _Ha! That's what you said before and he still managed to find me! Now your sending me to a school full of rich pompous prats_.

"Oh and Merlin, you should know that Magic is banned at Camelot you must be cautious." Julie warned him.

Merlin just nodded and asked to be excused to his new bedroom. He looked over his new schedule and started to get things ready for school tomorrow. It was going to be hard.

* * *

Merlin woke up later than he wanted to and rushed to get ready in 10 minutes. Cursing under his breath and rushed into the shower. After he was finished he grabbed his locket and looked at it. It was silver and had a dragon engraved on it. Merlin opened it up and stared at the pictures, one the left was of his parents: Balinor and Hunith. And on the right was of his little sister Freya she had such innocent eyes in this picture. Merlin hastily wiped a tear away from his eye and put the closed locket around his neck. He then added his neckerchief to hide the chain.

Merlin walked into the Camelot amazed at the size of the school. He never went to a school like this. It was huge and you could see the clean division between those who belonged there and those who didn't. Merlin looked over at Lancelot who was talking to a really big and buff guy and a man with brown locks. They locked eyes for a moment and Lancelot smiled at him and looked around cautiously. Merlin notices a tall blonde bully picking on one of the smaller kids who he had cornered to a locker. Merlin, didn't like seeing people like him taking advantage of people smaller that the prat so he decided to interfere.

"Hey Come on, that's enough"

"What?" the prat said.

"You've had your fun, my friend" Merlin replied

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No-" Arthur cut him off, "Yet you call me friend"

"I'm Sorry, that was my mistake" Merlin replied feeling slightly threatened as Arthur backed him against the lockers.

"What's your name New Kid?"

"Michael."

"Do you know who I am?"

"No, but I know you're a rich prat." It was times like this where he wished his mouth would just stay shut.

Arthur was shocked. No one ever spoke to him that way, they wouldn't dare. His gang of friends surrounded Merlin. "You can't talk to me like that."

Merlin tried to control his breaking and started looking around. He should of kept his mouth shut, he had to blend in, and that was possible now thanks to this arrogant arse. "Who do you think you are? The Prince of Wales?" Really Merlin, keep your mouth shut!

Arthur chuckled. "No, I'm the headmaster's son, and you should learn quickly New Kid," Arthur leaned in and whispered into Merlin's ear, "that I do not like to be trifled with."

Merlin held his breath when Arthur got really close. He really did not want to have a panic attack. Arthur and his gang laughed and continued down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: **So there is the first chapter! I know it is short, I will hopefully update tomorrow, but no promises. Please leave a review, once again, I'm not from England nor have I ever been there (BUT I WANT TO!), so I may be wrong on some things.

Well that is all! Please follow me on Tumblr as well: . BYE! ~ Carolyn


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** Hello! Look an update! Please enjoy and don't forget to share and Review! I also realized the my URL didn't post last time so my username is thetardisistakingmetopigfarts.

**Disclaimer: **IDOM! (but I wish I owned Colin Morgan)

* * *

Merlin stood there with his back against the locker taking a deep breath. He didn't understand why Arthur scarred him so much, but the way he and his friends surrounded him, took him into the dark parts of his memories and he didn't want to be there.

A gentle has is set on his shoulder and Merlin opens his eyes to see a beautiful girl with autumn like skin. If Merlin liked girls, she would be his type, or so he thought.

"That was really brave of you. I'm Guinevere, but everyone calls me Gwen. What is your name?" She said softly.

"Michael."

"Its nice to meet you and welcome to Camelot. It was good to see someone put my half-whit of a brother in his place. I'm Morgona by the way," the other girl with long black hair and ivory like skin introduced herself.

Percival, Gwaine, and Lancelot walk over to Merlin after Arthur and his gang leaves.  
"Are you okay Michael?" Lance asks pointedly.

Merlin nods and takes a deep breath. "Thanks"

"Don't worry about it, Princess there thinks he owns the entire school, he isn't used to someone standing up to him. I'm Gwaine by the way. The big one here is Percy, and I have a feeling you already know Lance." The one with brown locks says to Merlin.

Merlin smiles at them. "Michael, Nice to meet you. Lance is my neighbor. My mom and I just moved here." The words sound foreign to him but this was his new 'truth'. It had to be.

"So what are you studying?" The tall one —Percy right?— says.

"English, Math, and Chemistry" he was excited that he at least got to pick those.

Gwaine smiled "I'm geography, biology, and History, so we won't have classes together."

Percy was studying English, Economics, and physics and Lance was studying business, math and chemistry.

Gwen was studying Biology, Chemisty, and Business and Morgana was studying Chemistry, Business, and Geography.

They all continue to talk getting to know Michael, until it was time for his first section: English.

* * *

As merlin walked into his English class he noticed two things. First, almost all the seats were taken except for one. And two, that one seat was next to the golden prat himself, Arthur. Merlin learned his name rather quickly with all the stories Gwaine liked to tell in the short time he has known him. Apparently, Lance, Percy, and Gwaine were all on the football team, The Knights, with Arthur who was the captain. It was just Merlin's luck. He walked over and took his seat next to Arthur.

Arthur sat in his normal seat in his English class and watched as the classroom began to fill. He was studying English, Business (much to his dismay), and Chemistry. His mind wondered back to this morning. He could not get the new kid, Michael, out of his mind. The look in his Jet blue eyes shook Arthur to the core. Despite the boy's action, he looked terrified, like there was something deeper. Arthur didn't mean to scare him that much, e was just angry. And the way the boy just, talked to him that way and his blue eyes and big ears. He was cute. - Wait! Where is that thought come from? Arthur did not think blokes were cute. He thought girls, like his girlfriend Mithian, were cute. Speaking of the new kid, he just walked in. Arthur sighed and glanced around realizing that the kid would have to sit next to him, just his luck.

The teacher walked in shortly after Merlin took his seat and started writing on the board. They were working on Shakespeare's Hamlet and it was just Merlin's luck that he read that at his old school. It was quite ironic, Hamlet, especially since it's Balinor's brother Cendred who is suspected as murdering Merlin's family all so that he could use Merlin's magic for evil.  
Merlin shook off the memory of that night and his hand unconsciously reached for his locket, before he remembered not to show that he had it, and started taking notes as Mr. Kilgharra lectured about the history of Hamlet. He did not want to worry about those thoughts.

Arthur watched Merlin outbid the corner of his eye, taking in what he was doing. He could tell the boy had been through something, but he didn't know what. But Arthur was determined to find out.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that was fun to write. Please leave a review I love getting the emails! Also, I'm debating whether or not to make it so that the teachers/ principle know that Merlin is in witness protection. but they do not know why or who he was before. Yes/No?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello! I loved receiving your reviews. I have decided that Uther will know that Merlin is under protection, however he will not know why or what his real name is. There isn't much that happens in this chapter, but it is leading up to the next one. A friendly reminder, I do not have a beta reader and all mistakes are my own; however, if you are interested please feel free to message me. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **IDOM!

* * *

For the rest of English he did not really do anything. In his previous school they where already on the Act II in Hamlet so he was ahead of his class. Merlin spent most of the class doodling on his notepad and thinking about his sister. She wanted him to be an artist, said he was the best she'd ever seen, for 6 year old. Merlin smiled at the memory. After Math ended he went off to lunch with Gwen and Morgan because the boys had a team meeting about practice this afternoon. He liked Gwen, she was nice, and as he found out, was quite smitten with Lancelot.

"Do you know if he has said anything about me?" Gwen asked when Merlin sat down with his bagged lunch.

"Gwen, we moved in last weekend. I haven't gotten to know him that well yet. But of he does, I'll be sure to let you know!" Merlin lied. Although it was partially true. Michael did just move here, but Merlin had known Lance years back.

"You are the best!" She squealed and hugged him.

"So Michael, has anyone struck your fancy? Maybe I could set you up with one of the girls on the cheerleading squad. Or if you'd like a nice bloke?" Morgana asked cunningly.

Merlin almost choked on his sandwich. After recovering from his coughing fit, merlin stared at Morgana.

"What? How did you know?"

"I notice things, like how your eyes tend to linger longer on the blokes than the ladies."

"You don't find do you?" He asked nervously playing with his sandwich.

"OH MICHAEL! we don't care about that! We just want to get to know you!" Gwen said reassuringly.

After that they fell into an easy conversation until it was time for him to go to his chemistry class with Gwen.

When they arrived at chemistry he saw a lab partner listing on the door and went to see who his partner was going to be.

Merlin cringed when he saw the name... Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur watched as Michael doodled all class. _Great I get to sit next to the class slacker. Just what I need._ Even though merlin didn't pay attention, Arthur noticed that his doodles were indeed quite good. He wondered why the boy wasn't going to art school. Well it didn't matter, Arthur decided and he went back to paying attention to the lecture.

After business he decided to hold a team meeting informing everyone of the new play they would be practicing this afternoon. They needed to win in order to get a good standing in the ranks. As he walked to chemistry, he still couldn't get the new kid out of his mind. Arthur didn't know what it was about Michael, but it was like something was nagging at him. The way the boy carried himself and had this far off look in his eyes. Arthur wanted to help him, to protect him. It felt like he knew him from somewhere.

Well he tried to shake the boy from his thoughts and continue onto his chemistry class.

Of course Fate had a different idea. It must be a cruel world because it would be Michael's name next to his in the lab partner sheet. He groaned inwardly and went to take his seat next to Michael. By the end of chemistry, Arthur was surprised that he managed to get out of there alive Michael was so clumsy! The boy nearly dropped their heating dished four times and nearly set fire to their entire station twice! Hopefully, he would make it through chemistry the rest of the term.

After school Arthur headed over to the locker rooms to get ready for practice. He was, however delayed when Mithian, his girlfriend dragged him off to her locker to check on their plans for Friday evening. When he finally got there and onto the field his team was standing around, in their two teams. One the left was the defense and the right was offense. Arthur was center and captain.

"Sorry boy, girlfriend troubles!" Arthur exclaimed and the boys all chuckled.

"What things ain't right in the palace, Princess?" Gwaine asked teasingly.

"Gwaine! What did I tell you about calling me that! Anyways let's start practicing this new play. With that they all started passing the ball around.

* * *

**A/N: **Gwaine is on the prowel! What will happen? Was Arthur in the group? find out next chapter! PLEASE R&R. I'm not really sure of all the terms for Football in Europe. I do know that it is like Soccer in America, so if you know please let me know. Chapter 4 is done I will post it Monday, but if you like it so much and NEED the next chapter sooner, I will post it tomorrow. You can always Check my tumblr: thetardisistakingmetopigfarts for more updates along with more fic recs. Until next time! 3 Carolyn


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **You guys are awesome! I originally planned on posting this on Saturday, but I had my family party, then my mom and I had to do some shopping on Sunday. So, Now this is posted Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin!

* * *

Merlin sat in the bleachers waiting for Lance to finish with his football practice. He hated how he had to stay at the school longer than needed, but Julie thought it was best for him not to take the Tube alone or at all. Lance's father, Agent Dulac was his ride, and that's why he was currently sitting here watching a bunch of prats kick a ball around and try and get it into a small net. Merlin didn't like sports; he just didn't get the point of them. Plus, he wasn't very athletically inclined. About halfway through, when they were all taking a break, merlin went to go ask Lance, who was standing on the sidelines talking with Gwaine and Percy, when his father would be here.

As he was walking over there he heard a shout before all of a sudden he found himself on his back on the cement.

Lance ran over to merlin. He saw the ball flying in the air at merlin and tried to warn him, "Michael!"

But it did no good he was too late. Lance, Gwaine, and Percy all ran over to Merlin who was laying flat on his back on the ground. He rubbed his head. "Owe".

"Are you okay Michael?"

"Yah, what happened?" He responded and stated sitting up with Percy's help.

"You were hit with a foot ball. I tried to warn you, but I guess it was too late."

Gwaine glared and curled his hand into a fist and turned to stalk over to the arrogant group of blokes laughing at Michael. "Hey! Valiant, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" He yelled and shoved him. Then they both were on the ground.

Arthur came running over to the group witnessing it all happen when he came back from talking with their coach. He knew that Vailiant didn't like Michael, and Arthur was very fond of him himself, he remembered laughing at Michael in the hallway teasing him about his big ears, but he was captain and this is not how he wants his tea behaving. "Gwaine! Valiant! Stop fighting this instant! This is not how teammates behave!" He welled pulling the two apart. Arthur new Gwaine had a short temper, and that he didn't like Valiant.

"But you saw him Arthur! He purposely kicked that ball at Michael!" Gwaine fumed.

"I just kicked it a little to hard. I didn't mean for it to hit the geek! " Vailiant tried defending himself.

They both began bickering again and Arthur took a deep breath. "Both of you stop it I'll bench the both of you!" He yelled and both closed their mouths promptly. "Now, Gwaine, just because he hit Michael with the ball doesn't give you the right to punch him. And Valiant. You did not accidently hit Michael you did that on purpose. I saw you and heard you earlier. If you do it again, I will talk to coach about benching you the rest of the season. Now I think we've all had enough for today, go hit the showers!"

With that the team disbanded and Arthur walked over to Michael who had moved to the bench on the sideline and was talking to Lance in a hushed tone, Percy having gone off to calm Gwaine down.

"Sorry about that Michael, Valiant can be a real prat. Are you okay?" Arthur questioned checking him over with his eyes for any damages and checking Michael out.

Merlin watched the whole situation go down. He was talking to Lance on the sideline quietly trying to convince him not to tell his dad about it.

"Lance! If they think I am in any harm here, they will ship me off to some other city. I don't want to move again. I've finally made friends here, and I feel safe. Plus, I can handle a few bullies; they are the least of my worries. Just trust me. Please."

"But Me-Michael-" Lance caught himself quickly and he looked at Michael's pleading eyes, "Fine. But if something worse happens, I'm telling my dad. I don't want to see you hurt, you've already been through enough." Him and Merlin became fast friends before the whole incident happened. Balinor had helped out his father on a case and would bring Merlin along to play with Lance when they lived in Mercia. After he heard what happened, he pleaded with his father to help Merlin out, and this is how he was doing it.

Merlin looked up at Arthur as he walked over to him and worried a moment wondering if he overheard Merlin and Lance earlier. When Arthur came by, Lance excused himself to go head to the locker room.

"Sorry about that Michael, Valiant can be a real prat. Are you okay?" Arthur questioned checking him over with his eyes for any damages.

He noticed Arthur checking him out and he hid his blush, "Yah, just a small headache, its not a problem. Thanks for worrying about me" Merlin teased light heartedly.

"What? I wasn't worried. I was just- uh- making sure Valiant didn't need to be punished more." Arthur stammered out embarrassed. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." With that Arthur ran off to go get changed. Merlin just chuckled and walked over to wait for Lance by the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: **So I hope you liked it! please R&R! I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter written. till next time!

Carolyn 3


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE! Sorry, this chapter is later than expected. I couldn't figure out what to right. I have a big thing planned for later in the story, so right now is basically finding little plot bunnies to add in before than. Anyway Enjoy Chapter 5!

**Disclaimer: **IDOM!

* * *

The rest of the week went by without much trouble. Valliant and his gang hadn't bothered him and he was growing closer to Gwen and Morgana. Merlin was finally feeling like a regular kid again. It was Friday during footie practice and he was waiting in the locker room for Lance to come in from the field, they were supposed to leave early today because Merlin had to get home, and go into the city and look at something for the case. He didn't really want to, he just wanted everything to be in the past. The last thing he needed was for his uncle to find him. Merlin was pretty sure that it was him ordered the hit, but the police where lacking evidence. Merlin sat on one of the benches sketching, to ease his nerves, not really paying much attention, his back facing the entrance. When he heard someone come in, merlin didn't bother looking up, assuming it was lance. That's why when a sinister voice made him freeze and his magic tingle on the surface.

"Well, well. What's a faggot like you doing here? The girl's locker room is on the other side of the pitch. This is for blokes."

"You think your so funny Valliant. What are doing in here, practice isn't over yet." He manages to say without his voice wavering.

"Well I was coming in to get my goalie gloves, but now I see a chance to make a scholarship kid know his place in this school, and not have his knights in shining armor to protect him."

" I don't need anyone to protect me!"

"I highly doubt that Michael" sneered Valliant.

Merlin took a deep breath, trying to calm his magic. The last thing he needed to do was to get kicked out of the school for using magic. Not to mention, it could blow his cover. "Just leave me alone Valliant!"

Valliant cornered Merlin into a corner and blocked his escape on either side. "I don't know what it is about you Michael but you don't have the right to walk around here and talk to people like me the way you do," Valliant then raised his arm and punched Merlin in stomach causing him to double over, "And this is just a friendly reminder." Valliant punched and kicked Merlin until he fell to the ground, his head bouncing on the cement and causing his vision to blur and his magic to flare and soften his landing. Valliant turned away to go get his gloves just as Arthur and Lance ran into the locker room. He froze.

* * *

Arthur was in the pitch waiting for Valliant to return with the spare gloves. Lance, the goalie, had to leave early for some doctor appointment and so Valliant had to cover that position in their practice. Lance was packing up his duffle, and went over to Arthur.

"Thanks for understanding Arthur, it was the only time I could get in."

"Sure thing Lance, you know the drills, plus Valliant needs his practice... Speaking of Valliant I sent him in for his gloves, more than 5 minutes ago, he should be back by now."

"Arthur, Michael is waiting for me in the locker room..." Lance just looked at Arthur and they both took off running towards the locker room.

When they entered the room, they saw Merlin fall to the ground and his head bounce off the pavement. Lance saw Merlin's eyes flash gold and he was sure that He was the only one who saw it, or if Arthur noticed, he didn't say anything.

"MICHAEL! " they both shouted out.

Lance ran across the space to. Check in merlin while Arthur tuned to Valliant who stood there frozen, staring at Arthur. "Valliant! I am kicking you off the team. I don't want someone who would do something like this, on my team. Clean out you locker and get out of my sight... NOW!" Arthur fumed and watched Valliant do this to make sure he did. Valliant just stared, "I can't believe your doing this! All for the new kid?! Well whatever, you team sucked anyhow." After he finished, Valliant stormed out of the locker room.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and walked over to Merlin who was crying into Lance's chest. "Michael? What happened? We should take you to the hospital, it looked like you hit your head pretty hard." Arthur's chest ached seeing Merlin like that.

* * *

Lance had rushed over to Merlin. Merlin's eye was starting to bruise and his lip was bleeding. His sides ached and he had bruising all around and on his wrist. "Merlin?" he whispered, "Michael, what all did he do to you? Can you hear me? I'm calling my father…"

Merlin blinked staring up at Lance hearing his real name whispered, then the name Michael said louder, "what? Lance? Michael? Huh?" He was so confused. Why was he currently laying on a gross locker room floor? Why was Lance here? Why did he hurt so much?

* * *

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUN! Sorry, I had to leave it at a cliffhanger. This isn't the BIG climax, but its getting close. I do have the next chapter written, and I'll post it tomorrow if you all are good and review! Oh I do start back up at college next week so updates will take longer. Until then!

~ Carolyn


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ** I'm sorry! I was meaning to post this Sunday, but I got held up. Anyway, I know this chapter is short but there is answeres in it. Please Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **IDOM! But if I did, I would have a season 6! *still not over it*

* * *

Lance stared at Merlin and then glanced in Arthur's direction, "_Michael_ is your name." He emphasizes to try and jog Merlin's memory. At the same time, he pulled out his phone and called his dad. "Dad! Michael had an accident, and its bad, he hit his head really hard it seems and doesn't remember who _he is. _Arthur is here too._"_ Lance explained to his father over the phone trying to get the point across that Merlin doesn't remember that his name is Michael now. Officer DeLuc said he was about 2 minutes away.

Merlin just stared at Lance and started to sit up, "Lance, what do you mean my name is Michael? What am I even doing here, where's Frey-" with that Merlin's eyes went wide and he sucked in his breath and paled in the face. Lance…" Merlin looked at Lance and his face was all that he needed to know what he was remember was true. "No… No…" Merlin's body shook with sobs.

Lance pulled him into his arms and whispered, "I am so sorry Merlin…" Lance tried to comfort Merlin as Arthur walked towards them.

"Michael? What happened? We should take you to the hospital, it looked like you hit your head pretty hard." Arthur asked the weeping Merlin.

Merlin wiped his eyes and pulled away from Lancelot to look up at Arthur, not trusting his voice, he just nodded.

"My father is almost here, he will take us." Lance said for Merlin.

"Are you sure I shouldn't call an ambulance?" Arthur looked worriedly over Merlin.

"Yah I'm sure, My dad can just take us, I don't think it was that serious." Lance looked at Merlin again who was just lying on the ground staring off into the distance trying hold back his tears, if he could he would have pulled up his knees to his stomach, but it hurt too much.

Mr. DuLac came into the locker room followed by Gwaine, Percy, Elian, and Leon. Lance's father rushed right over to the group and was quickly followed by the others. After Lance and Mr. DuLac helped Merlin, who was still pale as a sheet and shaking, out to his car,

they all burst into a chorus of asking what happened to Michael and worriedly looking him over.

"WHERE IS HE? I'm going to kill him!" Gwaine growled.

"Gwaine! Calm down, I kicked him off the team. Do Not go after him, I'm going to talk to father about expelling him. As for Michael, Lance and his father are going to look after him and take him home. For now, we just need to wait!"

Monday came and Michael wasn't in school and either was Lance. Arthur and the others just assumed that Merlin, must be healing, and Lance was staying home to help. But when it was Thursday and Merlin was still not back, he started to worry. Luckily, Lance was back. Arthur cornered him in between the first and second block.

"Lancelot! How's Michael? Where is he? Is he alright?" Arthur asked in a rush.

"He is recovering," Lance answered and paused before deciding to answer the rest, "Right now, his mother is thinking about whether or not to pull Michael out of Camelot. This wasn't his first time in a situation like this, and his mother tends to worry a lot." It wasn't all a lie.

"Pulling him out of Camelot? But it won't happen again! I won't allow it. I already talked to my father about expelling Valliant and he agreed, Valliant's last day is tomorrow. You have to tell her that!"

"Why do you care Arthur? You just met him. Someone may actually believe that you like him." Lance teased.

"Well, I uh… just wanted to know, he is my lab partner, and I uh… didn't want my grade to suffer because of the idiot." Arthur tried to cover up his mistake.

He chuckled, " I will let them know." Lance started to walk away, "Oh and Arthur, Michael says thank you."

* * *

**A/N: **so here is chapter 6. I hope you liked it! Please read&review and share with others! I start classes tomorrow so I don't know when my next update will be, but I hope not long.

Please follow me on Tumblr for fic recs and updates on how the story is coming! My URL is thetardisistakingmetopigfarts.

Until next time!

~ Carolyn


End file.
